Stuck
by amongblueskies
Summary: Jasmine didn't plan on being alone at the party. She didn't plan on taking with drunk partygoers, either. She mostly definitely did not plan on getting stuck in a closet with a boy she hadn't talked to since grade school. AU, Jasmine/Logan


**This was a one-shot that I wrote that I thought would be cute. The fun thing about the characters from I Didn't Do It is that it's so fun to play around with their personalities and characters. I changed Logan into a little more of a sarcastic character, with a little bit of a dry sense of humor. Jasmine is more of an un-detective-ish version of herself, but I didn't touch the chemistry between them. (I had no idea if I should add friendship or romance to the theme bar, so I left it as humor.)**

**And I tried to make this clean._ THIS IS MOST DEFINITELY NOT THE MOST CLEAN THING I'VE WRITTEN._ I gave up innocence in about the middle because they're twenty-one-year-olds. They crack dirty jokes and drink. It's not going to be K+. This is tiramisuspice material (yes, you, Marna ;) ).**

**Oh, by the way, read Oopsiday by tiramisuspice. She is one of the best writers in the fandom. Go read it after you finish this.**

**Finally, I'm currently writing the _longest_ oneshot I have _ever written in my life_. I don't know when I'll finish it, because the style I'm writing it is difficult and revising it is a pain in the butt. Because of it, I haven't even started writing my new chapters for other stories. I'm sorry guys.**

**_Wow_, was that a long author's note. Let's go on, shall we?**

* * *

><p>When they pushed her in, giggling, Jasmine was still trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

It was around ten at night. Lindy decided to throw a small scale party with a little wine and invited the Jasmine and a couple new friends from her dorm at college. She had also invited Delia, who declined, much to Jasmine's disappointment. During the party, Lindy had called Jasmine down into the basement to play some sort of game, clutching her arm and leading her away from small-talk with some other girls. What game it was, Jasmine didn't know, since her blonde friend's words were starting to get a little slurred and hard to comprehend. Nevertheless, Lindy dragged her downstairs into the basement, where Lindy's bubbly college friends (also tipsy) sat and clapped their hands excitedly.

Through the smell of the wine in the air, she could hear them mumble excitedly amongst themselves and give each other knowing smirks. Jasmine, completely sober and more than a little annoyed, didn't know what exactly was going on. One girl tried to explain it to her, but all Jasmine could hear was "like, like, like" and "minutes in heaven."

They led her again upstairs, where they stopped at the closet next to the bathroom. Again, Jasmine couldn't exactly focus from the smell of wine and alcohol, but she swore she heard, "have fun, don't get pregnant," before they pushed her into the doorway and closed the door. There was the sound of locking and laughter as the girls paraded around the door, as if they were anxious to know what was going on inside.

Well, if they wanted to know, nothing was going on inside. Except boredom and regret.

After around two minutes, the doorbell rang. The intoxicated girls outside took way longer to process this, than Jasmine did, and one of them shrilled, "The pizza! The pizza's here!" They stumbled off, giggling, while Jasmine leaned against the doorway. She wished she didn't come at all.

Judging from the noises outside the door, Jasmine determined that Lindy and her annoying friends probably wouldn't be unlocking the door anytime soon. She mentally cursed them for bringing wine.

_Pizza_, she thought longingly.

In a desperate attempt, she tried jiggling the door handle. It didn't work; the door was shut tight.

"I've tried all the ways I know to get out."

Jasmine jumped so high she hit the top of the doorway. Her heart beat wildly, not aware that she was sharing the room with another person.

And after a little more thought, a _guy_.

"Holy cow!" she yelled, turning around and pressing her back against the cool surface of the door. Her eyes searched the darkness, not entirely used to the terribly dim lighting of the room.

The mystery person sighed shakily, sounding almost like holding in laughter.

_Wait_, her unintoxicated brain said.

"Are we doing- Is this- Is this Seven Minutes of Heaven?" Jasmine stammered.

The voice went silent. She wasn't sure if he was dead, or just not answering on purpose. Just to be sure he didn't fall unconscious or suddenly faint, Jasmine grabbed the closest thing next to her - a stick of deodorant - and threw it at him.

It hit something with a loud pop. "Ouch! Seriously?"

"What's going on?" Jasmine said. "Who are you, even?"

He groaned. "This always happens. Every time my sister gets wasted…"

Jasmine frowned. "My sister? You… oh."

Logan Watson. Jasmine was trapped in a closet with Logan Watson, a boy who she hadn't talked to since the seventh grade. She didn't even know what he looked like right now.

"You're… Logan?"

Another sigh. "Yep. Thanks for the reminder," he said. "Now you're going to tell me that the Earth revolves around the sun, or that McDonalds is a very successful chain store."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" she blurted.

"It depends," he said. "Are you drunk right now? That could affect -"

"Jasmine," she said. "Jasmine Kang."

There was sort of a shocked silence. Jasmine didn't even know why she brought it up. Maybe it was the memories laced into the musty air, or just the thought of being locked inside a tight area with her friend's brother. The thick, dusty air seemed to grow heavier. Jasmine slid into a sitting position on the floor, letting out a loud whoosh of air.

It was probably better that he didn't know. Jasmine's heart thudded with fear and anticipation.

"Wait. So… Jasmine."

"That's me," she said. She could feel her pulse in her head.

Silence again. _Was that the wrong thing to say?_ Jasmine wondered nervously. She played with her hair, twisting it between her fingers.

Finally, Jasmine broke the silence. "There's gotta be a way out of here."

Still, he didn't talk. Her eyes started adjusting to the darkness, but she didn't see any movement. She was tempted to shout at him, but again, just to be sure…

"Hey! Would you stop doing that?" he yelped, jerking upwards, away from the empty shampoo bottle that she threw at him.

"Did my saying my name like, affect your brain cells or something? So that you couldn't speak?"

He sighed and rose upwards, and for the first time, Jasmine noticed how tall he was. "It's just… we haven't spoken to each other since forever."

"I'm fully aware of that," she muttered.

"Okay, whatever," he grumbled. "How are we going to get out of here?"

_I legitimately just brought that up,_ Jasmine thought snidely, but decided not to mention it. "Well, we could always just wait for the girls to unlock the door," she suggested.

"Yeah, no," Logan said. "Believe me, I've learned this the hard way."

This made Jasmine wonder. "How many times have you been stuck in this closet?"

"Around, well… twelve times, I think."

"Wow."

He breathed loudly. "Yeah. I know."

She let out a small laugh. "I won't try to make a move on you or anything."

"Phew. I mean, uh, thanks."

The closet was silent again. Jasmine wrung out her hands. She'd been in this situation before - of course, this that time she was also a tad bit drunk and was in the closet with her long time crush, whom she made out with the entire seven minutes. This was different. Now she was sober, and pretty sure she didn't have a crush on the guy she was trapped with. She hadn't even glanced at him since she was thirteen.

But she couldn't help but feel bad for Logan, too. She thought about what Logan might've faced if Lindy shoved a tipsy college girl in here. That might've not gone so well.

She couldn't stand the silence anymore, and asked, "So what's up with those other times that you were locked in?"

"Should I tell you?" he said, but only after a pause of hesitation. "I don't want to traumatize you with my stories of woe."

"Hey, I've had my fair share of traumatizing stories myself," Jasmine said. "I think I can handle this. Also, how else are we supposed to pass the time?"

Logan thought for a moment. "True."

"So…" she prodded him on.

"Here goes: When I was about sixteen, so maybe five years ago, Lindy threw a party. It wasn't uncommon or anything, but she only invited her crowd of friends and you and Delia. I was kind of miffed, since she wouldn't let me invite any guy except Garrett and Dylan, remember him?"

_Dylan_, Jasmine remembered. He was sixteen-year-old Lindy's ultimate crush, and they ended up going out together after that party. Lindy then realized that she was only a rebound, and dumped him. That was her first boyfriend, and Jasmine remembered comforting her through the whole break up.

"Anyways," Logan continued. "Us guys hid upstairs in my room, only going downstairs to get some chips and Mountain Dew. The plan was actually working at the time. But when it was my turn to go get more soda for us, I found a bunch of tipsy girls downstairs. I was like, sweet! But then I found my sister wasted, and before I could do anything, they pushed me into this closet. First I was really confused about this whole thing, but then this person grabbed me and started to get, well, really affectionate. Later, I found out it was Haley. That really peppy, annoying girl on the cheerleading squad."

"Go on," Jasmine pressed. Listening to all of this made her wonder even more about what he looked like.

"We dated after that. Freshman-me was way naïve, and would do anything for a girl. She ended up cheating on me, and I was crushed," he explained. "The second party, Lindy only allowed me to invite Garrett. I thought, alright, Dylan was annoying anyways. He didn't even know how to play Mario Kart!"

"You're going off topic," she said. He laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry. As I was saying, I invited Garrett over again. Garrett wasn't sure it was a good idea, but I wanted him to be over for moral support. Also, he rocked at Mario Kart. Even with gloves on."

"Off topic!" Jasmine said, and this time they both laughed.

"When you guys came, I was already prepared. I had all the drinks and food upstairs, and Garrett and I was ready to play Call of Duty and Halo and Mario Kart. Except this time, Lindy thought it would be absolutely _hilarious_ to call me down and tell me that Brittany Lucas was here, at the party."

"Brit the bitch?" Jasmine asked, laughing. "The girl as fake as her extensions?"

"Yeah, I know," Logan sighed. "Every guy thought she was hot though. I thought this opportunity was a gold mine. But Garrett looked at me and said, 'You sure about this?'"

Jasmine was still laughing hard, and Logan paused in his story. "I'm sorry," she gasped. "Please continue."

"_Anyways_," he said. "I was dumb enough to go downstairs and see what was what. The put me in the closet again, but not with Brittany. Brittany wasn't even there, I realized later. As time went on, they would put me in with a tipsy, horribly seductive girl, whom always _always_ wanted to get into my pants. Then, five years passed. The same thing every time. I thought, screw it, I'm gonna be put in this stupid closet anyways, so why avoid it? So I went downstairs for some vodka, because I didn't want to remember anything that was going to happen. Before I could get into the cabinet, boom. They put me in here.

"So I'm thinking, great, I'll be hooking up with some girl _while being sober_. I was waiting for the worst. Then you came," he finished, "and here we are."

"Wow," Jasmine said.

He sighed loudly. It seemed to be a habit with him, she noticed. "So what are your experiences with this wonderful game called Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Well, for one thing, I was actually in a closet for seven minutes, not an hour," Jasmine said, referring to the situation at hand. "And I was in it with a guy I thought was cute. We just made out the entire seven minutes, no big deal."

"Alright, so you're not a perv," he said.

She snorted. "Did I come off as one to you?"

"At first, before you started talking."

She rolled her eyes. "Yep, because when I screamed and tried to escape a dark closet with you in it was definitely a tell-tale sign that I wanted to have sex with you."

"Okay, fine, maybe not." Then: "Haven't we been trapped in a closet together before?"

"What?" Logan's comment threw her off track. Did they really?

"Back in fifth grade. I remember now! You were wearing this _really_ poofy dress and Delia and Lindy thought it would be funny to trick us into coming here. Then she locked us in."

After a moment, the whole memory came back. Jasmine definitely remembered now. She was wearing her favorite sundress that she'd gotten from her aunt, and this was the first time she'd worn eyeliner, so she was giddy with excitement. Too caught up in the ecstatic feelings of her outfit, she didn't realize their trick before she was caught up in it. She remembered screaming her head off when she found out that she wasn't going to get out, and Logan terrorizing her by telling her there were ghosts in the closet and that they were going to kill her at night. Then he'd turned on the light switch, and with a toothy grin he told her that if they escaped, the ghosts wouldn't be able to kill her that night.

"You scared the frick outta me," Jasmine breathed. "And when we got out, I wouldn't talk to you for two weeks."

"It's what I do," he said. She could almost imagine him grinning, only she didn't know what he looked like.

"I guess Lindy wanted a reprise. Only this time, a M rated version."

"I guess so," Logan said.

They fell quiet again. It was easy to be silent in a pitch-black closet.

"Isn't this the same closet?" Jasmine said, remembering small fragments about the characteristics.

After a moment, Logan exclaimed, "Yes! How could I've been so stupid? There's a light switch in here, right?"

They frantically searched the walls, knocking many things down in the process. Jasmine accidentally tripped over some lotion bottles, and she toppled on top of Logan, who managed to catch her arm just in time.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked. She briskly detached herself from him, muttered an "I'm fine," and strode off to look for the light switch.

Soon after, Logan shouted, "I got it!" He flicked it on, and the room filled with an almost blinding light.

"My eyes," Jasmine gasped.

"Sorry."

When she could finally see clearly, she thought, _Wow, what a mess_. They had caused a lot of bathroom and cleaning supplies to fall down, in which they littered the floor. She could see the deodorant stick and shampoo bottle that she threw at Logan. And in a corner, there was a familiar pink horse plushie. Jasmine's eyes widened. Didn't she leave that there at the Watson's one day...?

It triggered a memory."Oh, yeah!" Jasmine exclaimed, crawling over to retrieve it. "I'd left this here after a sleepover. We were playing hide and seek and I left this here."

"I had no idea it was in this closet," she marveled, remembering how upset she was when she lost it. "I cried for weeks."

"I found it a while ago," Logan said. "I should've returned it to you, but I guess I chickened out."

She turned to look at him, and caught her breath. Compared to the last time she'd seen him ever, he was completely different. His blond hair was darker, his pale blue eyes bluer. He'd grown incredibly tall, and _his arms_; Jasmine wouldn't of been surprised if God had come down from above just to sculpt those things of beauty. If people said puberty hit a person like a truck, then Logan had been hit by a freight train.

He frowned at her staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

_Yes_, she wanted to say. _Perfection._ "Uh, no. You just look… different."

"You too." He gave her a small smile, that was almost shy. _Dammit_, she thought. "Now unless I'm mistaken, we've gotten out of a situation like this before."

Back then, Logan was obsessed with paper clips. He stashed them everywhere - in his pockets, backpacks, heating vents. In this case, he put them in a high shelf in the closet. He would stand on a chair to put things there, but Logan had grown a lot. He merely needed to feel around a little for it, then he'd have it. He picked up a bunch of paper clips and a strange contraption and grinned. "Here it is."

It didn't look like much, but that was what got them out. It was made out of a meter stick, paper clips, and a lot of tape. Logan picked out a specific paper clip and showed it to Jasmine. A bunch of grooves were bent into the metal.

Jasmine grinned. She stuck the paper clip on to the meter stick and squeezed it through the crack under the door. She was a little rusty on how the thing worked, but in no time, the door was open.

"Yes!" Logan yelled, then lowered his voice. "I mean, uh, thanks, partner."

She saluted him mockingly. "No problem."

They stood in the closet together, no one speaking.

"You know," Jasmine said. "I think I'll just go upstairs, into Lindy's room and watch TV the rest of the night. So I don't disturb the party or anything."

"Same," Logan said, then frowned. "Only, in my room. Playing Call of Duty."

Jasmine laughed.

"Hey, why don't you join me? You seem like a girl who can kick ass in a video game."

The offer was too good to refuse. "Why not? Get ready to have your ass handed to you."

He chuckled. "I look forward to it."

They spent the rest of the night playing video games. They were actually pretty well matched, but Jasmine won. When she returned home that night, she couldn't stop smiling.

The next morning, Lindy made Jasmine tell her everything that happened in the closet, blow by blow. She was disappointed to hear that nothing happened ("You guys would be such a cute couple," she complained) but Jasmine was okay. She decided that maybe going after Logan would be worth a shot. She was patient. It was fun to play cat-and-mouse with boys, anyways.

Especially after you've been stuck in a closet with that boy for about an hour.


End file.
